Green With Envy
by Imperfect Being
Summary: BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge #4 I love Halloween, the idea of dressing up and having a good time. Shandy in The Closer era. Last chapter Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Another BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge. I hope these stories help**

 **pass the time with this long wait. Can't wait till November 2**

Sharon exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes as she read the memo from the Chief of Police about attending his mandatory Halloween Party this year. At least she can bring a guest, that way she would have one person who liked her. Picking up her phone she called her best friend Gavin.

"Hello Sharbear, what can I do for you? It's not about Brenda again is it?"

Sharon laughed and rubbed her forehead. "No it's not about Brenda, what are you doing this Saturday?"

"I assume partying on Halloween with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course I will, I would do anything for my bestie. Besides I know you'll need a buffer from all those haters. Plus there's free booze and Chief Delk has the best caters, so count me in!" As he clapped his hands.

"Thank you Gavin I owe you one "

"You can let me pick out your costume!"

Sharon groaned. "Fine just nothing to slutty please I am a female police officer, in a mans world."

"Oh don't worry my dear you'll love it, plus you're recently divorced and on the market now, so I'll pick you up day around 7? Then go out for dinner afterwards?"

"Doesn't mean that I want to have sex with just anyone. But alright I'll see you tomorrow Gavin, thank you again."

"No problem, what are friends for? See you tomorrow tootles my dear."

"Later Gavin." As she hung up the phone she leaned her head back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling thinking why the hell did she agree to let Gavin pick out her costume. Closing get eyes and exhaled loudly again god tomorrow will be interesting. Packing up her things and turning off her lights she headed home.

"Can you believe this bullshit?" Grumbled Provenza after he deleted Delk's email.

"Yeah how can he make everyone go to his Halloween party?" Whined David closing his desk drawer.

"I can't believe we have to go, dammit I was planning on staying home and watching horror movies." Moaned Andy, slamming his hand on top of his desk.

Buzz came walked in smiling. "I think it's a great idea! I love the holidays!"

"Oh shut up Buzz." Yelled Provenza as he looked up from doing his cross word puzzle. "We know you love the holidays."

"Hey I agree with you Buzz I think it's going to be fun, I can take my wife. We use to love going to Halloween parties." Smiled Tao.

"Yeah you would Sir." Said Julio looked over at Tao and smiled.

"Whatever so what are all dressing up as, since we have to go to this cluster fuck of a party?" Andy asked.

"Not sure yet, I'm going to Spirits tomorrow and look since we have 2 days to look." Said buzz

"I'm going as J from the movie MIB." Said David.

"Gee how original David." Provenza said.

"What? You can be K! Or that old man from the movie Up." David laugh.

The whole squad started laughing. Provenza rolled his eyes and went back to working on his crossword puzzle. Brenda came out and looked at everyone.

"What's so funny ya'll?"

"Deciding on who's going to be what for The Chief of Police Halloween Party."

"Oh I can't believe we have to go." As she exhaled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it sucks but we have to go so let's get over it!" Mumbled Provenza.

They all looked over at him.

"Well his right." Julio agreed

"That's true so what is everyone going to be?" Asked Brenda as she looked around at her team.

"I'm gonna be J from MIB." Said David.

"J from who? What's MIB?"

"He's a secret agent that watches over Earth from aliens." Said David.

"Oh, I still don't get it but alright."

"I'm going to Spirit store tomorrow to look for a costume, you and anyone is free to met up and look around and get our costumes."

"Thats a great idea Buzz, what time should we all met?" Asked Brenda.

"If we don't have a case after work?" Buzz said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that alright with ya'll?" Asked Brenda as she looked at her team.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Now that is settled it's time to get out if her and ya'll can go home, have a nice night ya'll!"

As she walked towards the elevator with David seconds behind her.

Provenza placed his crossword puzzle back in his desk and stood up. "You heard the Chief let's get out of here."

The rest of the team put their belongings away and headed home.

As Brenda's team arrived at the Halloween store parking lot they all headed towards in to the store and walked around looking for costumes for tomorrow night. After the team spent hours in the store and trying on multiple costumes they all walked up together towards the registers.

Brenda and Fritz were first in line setting their costumes on the register as the cashier looked at their costumes then smiled up at them placing the white rabbit costume in a bag along with carrot costume. Fritz shook his head as Brenda smiled at him. He could not believe he let her talk him into dressing up as a carrot and her a white rabbit. He was knocked out of his thoughts as Brenda poked his arm.

"Your total is 78.88." Said Allison as she looked over at Fritz.

Fritz blushed and slid his card through. "Sorry about that, its a credit."

Allison smiled. "That's alright, here you go you two have a great night and thank you for shopping at Spirits!"

Next in line was Buzz placing his costume down and smiling widely at Allison. She giggled as she saw that he picked out Caitlin Jenner costume.

"Your total is 34.89."

Buzz slid his card.

"Would you like your receipt in the bag?"

"Bag please, thank you."

"You're welcome have a wonderful night."

"Thank you, you do the same."

Next in line was Tao and his wife Nancy. They both placed their costumes down and kissed.

Allison scanned their costumes Tao was going to be Inspector Gadget and Nancy is dressing up as Cleopatra. Allison placed their costumes in the bag and smiled.

"Alright your total is 123.78."

Mike slid his card and placed it back in his wallet.

"Would you like your receipt with you or in the bag?"

"Bag please, thank you." Nancy said with a smile.

"Alright you two have a wonderful night, enjoy."

Next in line was Julio he placed his items down and winked at Allison. Making her smile.

"How are you sir?" While scanning his gangster suit, along with a hat and some make up.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"You know same shit different day." As she smiled at him.

"Yeah I feel you." Smiling back at her.

"Alright your total is 45.76."

Julio pulled out his card and slid it through.

"You can place the receipt in the bag." Winking at her again.

"Will do, you have a nice night, Happy Halloween."

"You too, bye." Waving at her.

She waved her fingers back at him.

"Good god Julio! Leave this woman alone so I can check out and go home already!" Yelled Provenza.

Julio glared at him and walked outside with everyone else. Allison smiled at Provenza and scanned his pirate costume then sword.

"Did you find everything?"

"Yes I did."

"Alright, your total is 34.58."

Provenza took out his wallet avid handed her 35 dollars.

"Here you go sir, you have a nice night." Handing him his receipt and his 42 cents.

He hummed and took his bag and went outside. Andy brought his cowboy costume along with a cowboy hat and spurs, he gave Allison a side grin while he moved the toothpick around his mouth.

She scanned his items and placed them in the bag.

"Alright sir your total is 45.87."

He took out his card, slid it through and put it back in his wallet.

"You can put the receipt in the bag too Hon." Smiling at her.

She blushed and smiled back at him placing his receipt in his bag. "Here you go, have a great night."

He headed outside with the rest of the team that were waiting for him.

"Well ya'll, I'll see ya'll Saturday, have a lovely evening ya'll." As she walked with Fritz to his car.

"Night Chief." They all said together.

Sharon placed her purse on her entry table then kicked off her heels and placed her jacket on the back of her couch. Starting to unbuttoning her blouse as she walks down the hallway towards her bedroom. Once inside she strips off her blouse placing it in her dry cleaning bin then unzipping her skirt and placed it onto of her blouse. Walking into her closet to change into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a purple v-neck sweater and her suede riding boots. Going into her bathroom she brushed he teeth then fixed her hair and make up before Gavin came to pick her up. Once she was done with her make up she heard his knock and smiled into the mirror and walked down the hall to open her front door greeting a very cheeky Gavin.

"Hey hey Sharbear, my don't you look lovely, are you ready to knock those co-asshole workers dead with your sexiness tomorrow?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "Ugh let's just get this out of the way so I can have a few glasses of wine and forget how horrible you are."

He pulled her along after she locked her door. "Oh you love me for it! You've been single for way to long and you my dear need to get laid, now that you are now officially divorced!"

"Gavin I'm not like that and you know it, specially with people I work with." As she pushed his arm off of her.

"I know but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun!" Whined Gavin as he started to pout.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Stop it, you know I hate it when you make that face. But I'm still not sleeping with anyone tonight." Pulling him along with her into the elevator.

"Oh will see my dear, oh will see."

Grinning over at her.

Sharon groaned had pushed him into the elevator wall laughing as his rubbed his left shoulder pouting.

Gavin found the perfect outfit for her as he hung it next to the hook by her door grinning wickedly. "I want you to try this one on too."

Sharon groaned as she was in the process of removing the fifth outfit Gavin picked out for her. "Gavin this better be the last one, I'm getting hungry and about to just not go to this damn party at all!" Whined Sharon.

"Oh this one is it, I know it! Now hurry up, chop chop." Clapping his hands.

"I'm trying! Hold on!" Getting irritated with Gavin and was ready to smack him again. Sharon opened the door and looked at the outfit of the Wicked Witch of The West she glared at Gavin. "Are you fucking serious?"

He smiled and placed his hands together over his mouth in prayer. "Oh I'm very serious my dear and look what I'll be wearing!" As he showed her the flying monkey costume. "Your trusty hairy minion a Flying Monkey, it will be perfect!"

"God you're lucky I love you and you're my best friend and that you are wearing that hideous costume!" As she closed the door so she didn't have to stare at his smile that was growing bigger by the second.

"Thank you my dear, so hurry up and try it on and let me see."

Sharon opened the door to a waiting Gavin as he whistled as she walked out. "Oh yes all the men and even the woman will be wanting you, now twirl around."

She rolled her eyes and extended her arms out as she twirled for her friend. "Yes, yes this is perfect! I have a friend who does body art and will paint your body green, oh you will look beautiful!"

"Fine but I'm not wearing a ugly fake nose, that I drawl a line at. Now let me change back to my normal clothes so we can go ear I'm starving!" Walking back into the dressing room to change.

They laughed as they headed towards the register. They both turned around as they heard done female voice calling Sharon's name.

"Sharon?"

"Andrea! Hi, how are you?" Sharon and Gavin smiled and came over and hugged her.

"Hey I'm jealous you didn't ask me to come join you. I'm looking for a costume to the Chief Delk's party tomorrow night."

"That's what we we're doing, I'm sorry about that." Said Gavin as he showed her what they were dressing up as.

Andrea's eyes widen and smiled looking at their costumes. "Oh my god! Those are perfect! I'm sorry Sharon. So can I join in on this Wizard Of Oz bit?"

"Don't be now that I think about it, it is a perfect idea, since everyone thinks I'm a bitch, of course let's go then you can join us for dinner too?"

"Yes, let's go!" As Gavin pushed both women towards the Oz section. "Sorry but I'm famished and need food."

They laughed and after a few minutes, Andrea found the size she needed and couldn't wait for tomorrow night and dress up as Glinda The Good. As they headed towards the register laughing and deciding where to eat.

"Did you all find everything you needed?" Asked Allison with a smile as she scanned their items and placed them in separate bags.

"Yes we did, thank you sweetheart." Gavin said smiling back at her.

"That's great, your total is 235.97. Would you like the receipt in the bag or with you?" As she saw him take out his credit card.

"Oh the bag please, thank you."

"No problem, you three have a great night and a Happy Halloween."

"Thank you, you too." They all said together.

Walking out they decided on eating at Lucille's and restaurant a few blocks from where they were. After finishing dinner they decided Andrea would pick up Sharon since she was on the way to met up at Gavin's and then head together to the party. Gavin's make up artist would be at his house around noon, that would give Sharon at least 4 hours for her body paint to dry and get into her costume.

 **{TBC}**

 **Thank you for reading and feedback is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon smiled as she heard her front door open as Andrea walked in with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon are you ready to get wicked and make everyone green with envy?" Andrea said with a smirk on her lips.

"You know I was thinking about and I am, to see everyone's face as they realize who I am." As she picked up her costume and her duffle bag. They walked out of her condo, Andrea waited for Sharon as she locked her front door and then they started heading towards the elevator.

They arrived at Gavin's house and walked right into his place, placing their costumes on the table walking into the kitchen as Gavin handed them both dirty margaritas.

"Hello lovelies, here you go. Cheers to a wickedly fun night of getting our girl." Gavin wrapped his arm around Sharon's shoulder. "This girl right here laid or least drunk off her ass to celebrate her divorce from that sleeve ball of an ex-husband, yes?"

"Cheers to that!" Says Andrea as her glass touches Gavin's both waiting and looking at her.

"Oh god you two are terrible but why not, I haven't had sex in. Well I'm not saying. So cheers." As she raises her glass to theirs for a toast. They all smiled and took a big drink, when they heard his doorbell go off.

"Ah just in time." As Gavin placed his glass down on the counter to open the door. "Hello James, come right in our lady has just arrived and will soon be ready."

"Hey Gavin, good good I can't wait I've been dying to all day to do this!" As he followed Gavin into the kitchen and saw Andrea and Sharon.

"Alright ladies this is James." Pointing to his friend then walking to Sharon and bringing her to him.

"This is Sharon our Wicked Witch."

"Hello James." Said Sharon as she extended her hand to him.

"Oh so you're Sharbear it's nice to finally met the person behind the name. Nice to met you." Kissing her hand. He looked over at Andrea. "And you must be Andrea?"

Andrea walked up to him and shook his hand. "Yes, that would be me." Smiling at him.

He kissed her hand too then turned around and looked at Gavin then Sharon. "We should do this in your garage, I brought a tarp so you won't have to wash your concrete floor."

"You know where it is, let me help you." He looked over at Sharon. "You my dear go get undressed and leave on your underwear or go completely naked, either one."

Sharon nodded and took a another big sip of her drink and grabbed her duffle bag heading towards Gavin's bedroom, being followed by Andrea. As Sharon changed the guys were working on the tarp. James was working on the airbrush mixing in the green body paint. Both men heard the garage door open and turned to look at Sharon in a purple silk robe.

She smiled as she walked in barefoot with Andrea behind her with two drinks in her hand.

"Are you ready?" Asked James.

"As ready as I'll ever be." As she untied the robe and handed it to Andrea.

"Wow, Gavin is right you are gorgeous." As he stared at her naked body in front of him.

Sharon blushed and grabbed her glass from Andrea taking a few sips. "Thank you, now let's do this." As she walked in the middle of the tarp in front of James.

"Oh." Escaped her mouth as the cold paint hit over her body causing her to shiver and form goosebumps all over her skin.

"Sorry about that." James smiled shyly at her.

"It's alright." As she smiled back at him.

He told her to closer her eyes as he used a paint brush to hand paint her face. They waited 20 minutes to apply the second and final coating of her green skin.

Andrea gasped as she came back in. "Oh my gosh Sharon you are going to look so amazing!" As she walked in front of Sharon, looking over at James. "You are so talented!" Hugging him.

He laughed as Andrea hugs became tighter. "Thank you so much."

Andrea walked over to Sharon and handed her, her beverage as they headed towards the house. Before they went through the door she turned around and thanked James.

"I'm happy to help, you look marvelous it's a shame that you have to wear a costume tonight." Smiling at her as he started cleaning out his airbrush tubes and nozzles.

Once James and Gavin were done in the garage they came out. James did Gavin's make up, he came up to Sharon. "To wash it off just use any kind of body wash or soap, but not just water. Oh it won't stain your skin if you don't take it off tonight either. Have a wonderful evening ladies!"

Sharon gave him a hug and thanked him again. They walked him to the door had watched him get into his car and drive away. The door closed and Gavin checked his watch and look over at Andrea and Sharon. "Well ladies it's time to get into our costumes and head out of here."

They sat in Gavin's car for a few minutes. Gavin looked over at Sharon and placed a hand over hers. "You ready to show this LAPD why they call you the Wicked Witch?" Squeezing her hand.

"You look marvelous Sharon, let's just have a good time and if anyone bothers you they have us to deal with." Waving her hand between herself and Gavin.

"Yes they do, so let's get going. I'm ready to go play and find some eye candy to gawk at." Gavin said while raising his eyebrows a couple times.

Sharon hummed, squeezed his have back and looked between Gavin and Andrea. "Thank you too, now let's go have a great time and I need a damn drink."

Gavin was the first out and walked around the back opening Andrea's door helping her out then moved to open Sharon's door as her green hand with long black nails reached for his brown fur covered hand, she smiled up at him with her ruby red lips. He grabbed her hat from Andrea and placed it on Sharon's head at an angle. He placed a hand under chin and grin.

"You ready master?"

She snort laughed and placed her hand around his elbow and did the same with Andrea. They continued laughing as they walked to the front door to be greeted by Delk's wife Deandra who was dressed at vampire. She looked at us for a minute, her eyes grew bigger as she stared at Sharon. "Sharon Raydor?! Is that you?"

Sharon smiled. "The one and only how are you Deandra?" Hugging each other.

"Oh wow, you look amazing! I'm doing good, please come in." Opening the door wider and guiding them inside. She looked around for her husband finding him talking with William Pope and Taylor. "Oh honey!" He looked over and smiled at his wife excusing himself.

He walked over to them with a puzzled look on his face, staring at her. "Captain Raydor?" Delk asked not quite sure.

"Yes Chief." As she smiled.

"Wow, you look amazing!" As he came in and hugged her. Delk looked over at Andrea. "Andrea! I'm so glad you could make it. I am loving this idea from The Wizard of Oz, my little girl loves that movie." As he hugged her and looked her over. Wearing the sky blue dress that sparkled in the light, her hair was in waves.

"Thank you Chief."

He looked and laughed. "Wow Gavin, you look great!" They shook hands.

"Thank you Sir, I saw this after Sharon tried that number on and said yep I'll be her Flying Monkey."

Smiling over at Sharon.

"It's perfect, uh your names should be on the tables, the food and drinks are over there so go make yourself comfortable and have a great time."

"Thank you Chief." They all said as they walked into the huge room with tables, after finding their table Sharon groaned as she saw who she was seating by, non-other than Lieutenant Andy Flynn. Gavin put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a like squeeze.

Whispering in her ear. "Forget about it, hopefully he'll be to busy flirty with dumb blondes. Let's go get some food and a cocktail."

Sharon hummed and followed Gavin and Andrea to the buffet, once they had food they placed the plate on the table and went to get a very strong drink.

They sat down with their drinks and started eating when Brenda and Fritz showed up. Sharon smiled as she saw Brenda and held a laugh from coming from her lips as she was dressed as a white rabbit with whiskers, next to her was Agent Howard her husband as a carrot.

"Hello Chief Johnson and Agent Howard."

"Hello do I know you?" Asked a confused Brenda.

"Honey that's Captain Raydor."

"What really?" Staring at her, Brenda's eye widen as Fritz was right it was Captain Raydor.

"I'm sorry Captain I didn't recognize you."

"That's alright." Smiled Sharon.

Brenda looked over at Andrea and Gavin smiling.

"Hello Gavin and Andrea, ya'll look lovely." As her eyes traveled from one to another her eyes stuck on Sharon, she looked breathtaking even painted green. Jealousy hit her as wished she didn't choose this stupid rabbit costume.

Sharon sensing her moods, she went back to eating and telling Gavin and Andrea story about her daughter Emily. Soon her plate was empty and went to get seconds.

At the entrance was the rest of the team was walking in, Tao was in front and stopped immediately.

"Holy crap I can't believe my eyes is that Captain Raydor? A very shocked Tao said.

"Captain who?" As his wife.

"A pain in our asses that's who." Replied Provenza.

"Oh my his it is, wow she looks.." David was cut off by Andy.

"Sexy as hell." Andy said still looking over at her while she was walking back to their table. He kept staring at her legs with a smirk on his face.

Everyone looked over at him with eyes wide open and mouths ajar. He shrugged his shoulders. "WHAT?! It's true, I mean look at her!" Pointing towards Sharon Raydor.

As she sat down at their table, the dress moved aside showing off her amazing green legs.

Louie groaned. "You are disgusting Andy Flynn, really if you think Sharon Raydor is attractive. I'm going to have to question our friendship and look for a new partner." As he shook his index finger at Andy.

"Well Sir, I agree with Andy, she's pretty hot dressed up as The Wicked Witch." Staring over at her. "Who would have thought behind those power suit she had an amazing body."

"Oh gross Julio I don't want to think about that woman, so knock it off." Groaned Louie as he glared at Julio.

"I second that I cant stand that woman, so let's talk about something else." Whined David.

"She does look nice." Chimed Buzz fixing the wig he was wearing.

Provenza rolled his eyes. "Yeeh gods, I need a stiff drink like now!"

"Fine, let's go find our seats and get food, I'm hungry anyways." Andy walked towards the tables. Finally spotting his name he grinned as notice who he was sitting next to.

Gavin and Andrea both went up to get more food. Sharon sat their eating the remaining items on her plate. Feeling eyes on her she looked up and saw Andy Flynn grinning at her. He wore a beige cowboy hat, faded jeans with a gun holster with matching beige cowboy boots with spurs along with a red button up shirt with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Hello Captain."

"Hello Lieutenant."

"You know it's a costume party and you're suppose to dress up, not come as yourself." Andy said sarcastically.

Sharon hummed as she blinked a few times to build her guard back up as his words stung, she then took a sip of her drink and put on her Darth Raydor face. "Wow Andy, good one, please sit down and continue to be dick to me." As she placed her drink down and moved his chair out motioning him to take a sit.

Did she just call me a dick? Andy just stared at her as her features changed, he thought he would feel good for finally hurting the Ice Queen but he did not, he felt terrible. He cleared his throat looking at the chair then back at Sharon taking a sit, he looked over at her.

"I'm sorry Captain, that was out of line, you look really awesome actually." His eyes were looking down at his boots feeling guilty at what he said to her, then at the table. He was about to touch her hand that was on the table but she removed it before he had a change.

She hummed and looked over at Andy, she was about to be rude then saw the regret in his facial features and decided not to. "That's alright Lieutenant, excuse me I need another drink." As she slowly stood up Andy couldn't help but stare at her perfect green breast then at her legs. Andy groaned as he got a whiff of her perfume, the smell of jasmine invaded in nose.

Sharon smirked as she heard Andy groan and the way Andy gawked at her as she stood up from the table seconds ago, it made her feel sexy, wanted, and man did she need to get laid as her center pulsated with the need to feel him deep inside her. She turned around to see if he was still staring at her then smiled and winked at him swayed her hips more to tease him.

Hours later Deandra came on stage that was set up in the dinning hall. "As some of you know we are real big on karaoke, so if anyone wants to come up and sing please feel free too and just have a good time! Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered as she walked off the stage. Gavin and Andrea looked over at Sharon with pleading eyes.

"Oh no I don't think so!" As she shook her head no and was walking away.

"Oh come on you have a fabulous voice, oh please oh please I'll buy you anything your heart desires!" Begged Gavin.

"I'll chip in with Gavin, please Sharon you have a wonderful voice." Chimed in Andrea pouting her lips.

"Ugh the things I do fir you two!"

Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head while walking towards the stage, talking with the DJ. He nodded his head while getting everything ready.

"Happy Halloween everyone I'm DJ Delusion and I would like to introduce our first singer, give it up for The Wicked Witch!"

Gavin, Andrea, Deandra, and Delk cheered as Sharon came up on stage. DJ whispered in her ear to let him know when she was ready. She nodded her head and the music began to play and she brought the mic towards her mouth and started singing.

•So you're proud to be a good one

But the good ones always complain

About the stuff they never did

Don't make a thing about the bad kind

Because the bad kind don't even know

All the hearts they're messing with

You can point fingers, all you want

I don't care

I love you anyway

You can point fingers, all you want

I don't care

I love you anyway•

Sharon took a few minute break and then brought the mic back her lips.

Andy was lost for words as he watched her sing, the way her body swayed as she danced and her voice sounded like an angel. Something in his heart moved for her, his chest beating rapidly, he had this sudden feeling he thought he had lost or never feel again. He was falling for her and he was falling hard.

•Yeah, I've fallen in love

And I hope that you want me

The way that I am

Fallen in love

And I know I can't change me

Do you understand?

Yeah, I've fallen in love

And I hope that you want me

The way that I am

Fallen in love

And I know I can't change me

Do you understand?•

Sharon placed a hand over her heart patted it up and down as she closed her eyes singing.

•I've been told I am the problem

And the problem's my honesty

When it's worse than how it seems

And I tell you all the wrong things

All the things you don't wanna hear

Because they change your perfect dream•

His chest hurt hearing the rumors about her now ex-husband cheating on her and leaving for long periods of time to come back and leave again. The emotions she sang through those lyrics hit him hard. He felt guilty for the way he treated her, he had to make it right.

•You can point fingers, all you want

I don't care

I love you anyway

You can point fingers all you want

I don't care

I love you anyway

Yeah, I'm fallen in love

And I hope that you want me

The way that I am!

Fallen in love

And I know I can't change me

Do you understand?

Yeahhhh.•

Everyone cheered when she was done, Sharon blushed and thanked everyone and handed the mic back to the DJ.

"Wow, that Witch sure knows how to sing, give it for for The Wicked Witch!"

They all cheered again as Gavin and Andrea hugged their friend.

 **{TBC}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

As Sharon let's go of her friends, she smiled at them. "Now you both owe me big time, now let's get another drink."

Laughing as they walked towards the bar to get themselves another drink. Andy just sat there at the table staring off into space when Provenza sat down with two young blondes. Waving his hand in Andy's face.

"Andy! Andy! Hello Andy!" Louie raised his voice, then slightly pushed Andy.

Being pushed out of his daydream of Sharon, he glared at

his partner with one of the blondes on his lap.

"What?!" Andy asked angrily.

Louie's eyes widen and slowly lowered as he glared at Andy.

"I brought you company you pain in the ass, what's wrong with you?"

Andy ran his hand behind his head and took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not interested, sorry." As his eyes moved towards the young blonde.

She smiled politely and walked away towards the bar.

"Flynn I'm going to ask again what is wrong with you? That woman was perfect."

The only woman Andy could think of that was perfect was Sharon, and cleared his throat again and looked at Louie.

"I think im falling..."

He was cut off as Chief Delk made announcement for costume prizes. In Andy's head he was grateful for the interruption. He knew his partner wouldn't understand.

Sharon reached for her drink from the bar top, turning around and was about head back to their table when she stopped, her heart ached as she saw Provenza bring two young blondes to the table. She smiled as she saw him shake his head no and the young blonde smiled sadly walking her way towards the bar. Sharon stood there for a few minutes staring at Andy.

She didn't even realize Andrea was watching her the whole time. She spooked Sharon as she whispered in her ear.

"What are you waiting for Sharon?"

Sharon squealed and placed her free hand over her heart.

"Andrea! God you scared the shit out of me! But what are you talking about?"

Andrea grin grew wider. "Oh you know you've been staring at him for 12 minutes and don't think I didn't see that smirk as that blonde was cast aside." Pointing towards the bar. "Leave Andy pouting, plus I've seen him staring at you too. When you went on stage, he could stop staring at you. It was adorable, how two people don't get along have this connection. Seriously though you two would look great together or at least the sex will be amazing, from what I've heard about him." As she nodded in his direction.

"I'm not even his type Andrea." As she exhaled.

"Not who's type?" Asked a puzzled Gavin.

"Andy Flynn." Said Andrea.

"Oh he is delicious, but a hot headed moron but for a good reasons." As Gavin stared at Andy and licked him lips then looked at Sharon and placed his furry hands on her shoulders. "It's like grade school boys only pick on you because they really like you, besides maybe he's what you need at this very moment to get back out there." Andrea and Gavin pushed her along towards their table as Delk was done announcing about costume prizes in a few minutes and to take a seat.

When they reached their table Gavin was about to pull out her seat when Andy stood up, smiled at Gavin and Sharon and pulled out her chair for her. Sharon smiled and thanked him as she sat down and he pushed her seat in. Everyone at the table watched in amazement. Fritz looked over at his wife raised his brow then looked back over at them. He thought it was cute, Andy needed a woman like Sharon and not some dumb blonde, and well Sharon she need someone who would cherish her. From the look in Andy's eyes and his actions tonight he knew that they were meant to be together.

Provenza rolled his eyes and groaned and whisper in the woman's ear if she wanted to dance. The woman giggled and stood up from his lap and Louie guided her to the dance floor. Sending Andy a quick text.

"I'm serious Flynn! Don't you dare go to the dark side!" Glaring at him from the dance floor.

"Whatever Louie, just shut up and worry about yourself." He text back and slammed his phone loudly on the table.

Delk came back on stage along with his wife carrying trophies and placing them on a table that was on stage. After about 15 minutes of handing out awards he was on the final one.

"And the last trophy and a thousand dollars goes to?" Opening the envelope and smiled. "Sharon Raydor as The Wicked Witch of The West!"

Gavin, Andrea, and members of her team in FID cheered for her.

Sharon smiled and was surprised again as Andy stood up and pulled out her seat and held his hand out to help her stand up. The electricity that flowed through their fingers shocked them both. She smiled at him and thanked him.

As Sharon was talking with Delk, Gavin moved over to Sharon's seat and scooted closer to Andy.

"What are your intentions with Sharon?" Asked Gavin.

Andy stared at Gavin for a few minutes then cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "I don't know what you mean, Gavin."

"Oh don't play dumb with me Andrew Flynn, she's not some dumb blond who just wants to have a one night stand, even though she should for once. But back to the point here. I see the way you are looking at her and how friendly you are being. So I'll ask you again, what are your intentions with Sharon?" Gavin asked in stern voice.

"I...I...I honestly don't know Gavin, I do care for her and I regret how I have been treating her. I've heard what her husband..." Andy was cut off by Gavin.

"Ex-husband."

"What?" Asked a confused Andy.

"After a long few months, Jack finally signed the divorce papers and after a long chat he will get nothing from Sharon's pension, and well that's all I'm saying. All I know Andy is that you hurt her I will personally make you pay."

"Oh and me too." Chimed Andrea smiling widely.

Andy rubbed his hand behind his neck and then exhaled slowly looking at both of them as they both looked very serious.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated her and I get it she's just doing her job. But this is not a prank I would never intentionally hurt her like this. I do feel something for her." As he looked over and saw Sharon smiling and the laugh at one of Chief Delk's jokes and that made Andy grin.

Gavin cleared his throat to get Andy's attention. Andy's eyes moved back over to Gavin's and Andreas.

"I get that I do Andy, but I swear to you if your toying with her heart there will be hell to pay, pure hell." Andrea said while pointing her finger in his chest.

"Ouch, I get it, hell to pay." As he rubbed his chest.

"Good is you better treat our girl right." Gavin said as he stood up and leaned over towards Andy and whispered in her ear. "She loves to dance so ask her out to the dance floor." As he stood up straight and winked at him.

She walked back to her table and placed the award down and took a sip of her drink while Andy leaned over.

"Congratulations Sharon, you do look amazing tonight." Smiling widely at her.

She leaned her head closer to his enjoying the feel of his warmth breath tickling her neck and the smell of Old Spice. She turned her head and looked up at him and smiled back.

"Thank you Lieutenant... I mean Andy."

His smile widen, he liked how his name sounded coming from her and the fact that she smelt heavenly was driving him crazy, he wanted to touch her so bad, to imagine what it would be like to glide his hand through her hair, to feel how her lips would feel on his, to know how she sounded when she moaned into his mouth.

Sharon cleared her throat as she watched Andy stare at her red lips. God she just wanted to place her lips on his and pull him closer and feel his big hands caress her body.

He blushed as he was caught staring at her lips. They were so wrapped in each other they didn't realize everyone at their table left to either go dancing or to mingle with other police officers.

A slow song came on and Andy thought it's now or never. So he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Would you care to dance, Sharon?"

Sharon stared at his hand then her eyes traveled up to his. He was waiting for her response. He smiled shyly down at her hoping that Gavin was right and she would say yes. Sharon finally smiled and placed her hand in his. Andy stopped then turned around smiled shyly again at her and placed his hands on her hips as Sharon green hands slowly traveled up his chest and stopped as they landed on his shoulders sending shockwaves of desire throughout both of their bodies. They smiled at each other and Andy pulled her closer to him. One of her hands went behind his neck as her long black nails started playing with his salt and pepper hair.

He held in a moan as her black fingernails softly scratched the back of his neck, he placed his face next to hers and spoke into her ear.

"Sharon?" He tried hard to make it should like moan, but with her fingers scratching his neck, the smell of her perfume, she the fell of her warm body against him. His own voice betrayed him.

Sharon hummed and grinned at the affect she was having on The Great Andrew Flynn. She moved her cheek flushed against his and moved her lips barely touching his outer lobe breathily deeply into his ear.

"What ever do you mean Andy?" She said seductively, blowing in his ear.

Andy groaned moving his hands, one moved to her lower back just above her butt pulling her tightly against him, and the other at her neck so he could looking into green eyes and what he saw took his breath away. Her eyes were the darkest green he had ever seen along with tiny specs of gold, she desired him just as much he desired her. They stared into each other's eyes which seemed to go on forever, both eyes daring one another to make the first move.

Andy grinned as he moved closer to her face never taking his eyes off of her. She gasped as his lips softly landed in hers, he smiled into the kiss and his hand moved into her thick curly hair and she moaned.

Her hand that was on his neck moved up to the back of his head and the other that was on his shoulder moved to his back pulling his tightly against her body. He moaned giving Sharon the chance to slip her tongue into his warm mouth. They both moaned as their tongues touched for the first time. The taste of his cranberry soda mixed well with her vodka lemonade. His hand that was in her hair massage her scalp while other moved to her butt giving her a light squeeze.

Sharon moaned loudly into his mouth as Andy swallowed that moan he was happy that the music was to load for anyone to hear her. She bit his lower lip and he moaned into her mouth. Finally the need for oxygen became to much for them and they both broke apart and rested their cheeks against one another both breathing heavy and holding each other tightly.

"Andy?" She said breathlessly.

He moved his hand a little higher off her butt realizing where they were and breathed in deeply.

"Sharon?" He was just as breathless as she was and placed a kiss on her temple.

Sharon hummed and kissed the side of his lips. He smiled and moved his mouth towards hers again and kissed her deeply causing her to moan again. Her moans sounded heavenly in his ears and her body fitted perfectly against his.

"God Sharon I want you." He said breathlessly between kisses.

She moaned and moved her hands to the front of his shirt grabbing handfuls in each of her hands and pulled him into her.

"I want you too Andy, god I want you too."

He placed his hands on her face and pulled away looking at her beautiful green face with her red lipstick smudge around her mouth her green eyes hooded with desire.

"Your place or mine?" He asked as his thumb removed some of her lipstick that was around her mouth.

She smiled as his removed some of her lipstick, he was gentle with her and the way his chocolate brown eyes bored deep into hers.

"Mine." As she placed a hand on his face and wiped some of her lipstick off his mouth.

He grinned at her. "I'll follow you."

"You can't."

His eyes sadden and his body stiffened at her statement. She felt him tense up, she used her fingers that were on his face and moved them under his chin waiting for his eyes to look at her.

"What I meant was Gavin drove me here Andy, I didn't say no." As she gave him small smile.

He blushed then cleared his throat. "So how do you want to do this? Do you still want to do this? I mean we don't have to do this.. We could..."

Sharon kissed him slowly to get him to stop talking, he moaned into the kiss. Then Sharon pulled apart looking into his eyes.

"I'll meet you outside and I'll ask Gavin for his car keys and get my bag."

He nodded and grinned at her. "Yeah I can do that, so see you in 20 minutes?"

Sharon looked at him puzzled. "20 minutes?"

"Well we both have to say our goodbyes."

Sharon blushed and was thankful that her green body paint hide it. "Yes, yes you're right. See you outside in 20 minutes.

Gavin walked Sharon outside to his car to retrieve her duffle bag from his trunk. He grinned and rubbed his hands together as Andy pulled up. "So you two have fun tonight."

Sharon slapped his arm as Andy walked out and grabbed her bag and placed it on the backseat, then opened the passenger door smiling at her as she sat down he closed the door and Gavin moved in front of him. Sharon watched and rolled down her window listening in on their conversation.

"Remember to treat her right Andy."

"Oh I plan on it, she deserves that much and I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time Gavin."

Sharon's heart pounded in her chest as she heard those words leave Andy's mouth.

"Good, I would hate for Andrea and I to make your life hell. But than again you are playing with fire." Pointing towards Sharon. "She can make you go to sensitive training and god knows what else, if you fuck up. But I know she wouldn't do that. But that doesn't mean Andrea and I can't beat the shit out of you." He placed his hand out and Andy shook it. "You treat my girl and my best friend right Andy."

Andy smiled and hugged Gavin. "Oh I plan on it."

Gavin walked over to the passenger side window and bent over looking over at Sharon.

"So?" As he watched Andy walk to the drive side door.

Sharon smiled and touched Gavin's hand. "So?"

"Listen if he gives you any trouble you call me." As he squeezed her hand.

"You know who I am right?" As she grinned over at him.

He chuckled. "Yes I do, but as your best friend I have a right to worry about you."

"Yes you do, you have always been so good to me. So I'll call you if there's any trouble if not I'll call you tomorrow night." Winking and smiling at him.

He grinned at her and smiled at Andy as he sat down in the driver seat. He stood back up, waved and shouted.

"Tootles and have fun tonight you two!"

Watching them drive off, he brought a smile to his lips to see his best friend smile like that again.

 **Feedback is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who left feedback, must appreciated. This will be the last chapter enjoy!**

Sharon fumbled with her keys as her nerves where finally catching up to her. She hasn't been with a man in over a year and a half. Specially a man who's been around a lot of women but not just any women younger women who were 30 years younger than herself. Her body isn't as tight as it use to be specially after having two kids. Doubting herself she began to shut down until she felt Andy's warm hand cover hers.

"Sharon here let me help you." As he gentle took over he unlocked her door and waited till she walked in to follow her. Her condo was nothing he expected to see, it was warm and inviting, seeing pictures of her children and ballet painting around her walls. She had a hideous orange color couch but again nothing about Sharon was what he thought lately, and he liked it.

She locked her front door then placed her witch hat on her entry table and turned around looking nervously at Andy then cleared her throat.

"Uh you can place my duffle bag on the floor Andy."

He placed her bag down and walked slowly towards her smiling at her. He placed a hand on fave and the other on her upper arm sensing her nervousness.

"Sharon we don't have to do anything tonight." Moving her hair to the side with his fingers playing with the ends. "We could have coffee, watch a movie, and we can even talk." Grinning at her.

His words blew away what ever remaining doubt she had left and a smiled crept up on her lips at Andy and placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him back against the back of her hideous orange couch and moved her hands around the back of his neck pulling his mouth towards hers. We both moan as our lips touched and our tongues dance again in sync. He turned them around and his hands moved away from her face and down her body slowly traveling up her thighs and under her dress to the hem of her fishnet stockings.

She moaned loudly as she felt his warms hands touch her upper thighs and slowly moved her stockings down her hips and slowly down her legs. She step out of her stocking and she squealed as Andy picked her up and started walking down the hall kissing her.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked between kisses.

Sharon moaned as she rubbed herself against him making him moan in her mouth and she smiled.

"Down the hall last door to your right."

He pushed her back against the wall when she rubbed herself against his aching shaft. Moaning loudly into his mouth as he moved his hands under dress and he felt her center through her panties and he groaned at how wet and horny she was. Sharon let out a almost animalistic growl as Andy ran his fingers over her wet center again. He couldn't help himself she was wet, horny, and hell she was moving her center against his hand. He moved her panties to the side and placed two fingers into her wet folds.

Sharon gasped as his two thick fingers entered her and their mouths made a popping sound as her head fell back against the wall and her mouth open moaning his name loudly.

"Oh Andy."

He trailed kisses down her jaw line and down her neck nipping at her collar bone and peppering kisses on her green cleavage as his hand pumped in out and out her wet folds. He moved back up her neck and sucked on her earlobes breathing heavily into her ear.

"God damn Sharon, your so wet and damn you are so tight, so tight and beautiful."

She opened her eyes and lifted her head of her wall and looked at Andy and smiled. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning. They both moaned as he continued walking towards her bedroom while his fingers worked her center. Once they were in her bedroom he pulled out of her to get his shirt off once his shirt was off he brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled her scent.

He closed his eyes and then hummed putting his fingers in his mouth to taste her. Sharon watched him in amazement and moved her hands down to his belt and unbuckled it then pulled it free from his pants smiling as it hit the floor. Andy attached his lips onto hers causing her to moan and she tasted a little of herself in his kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

Moaning inside each other's mouth he lifted her up again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand moved into panties again and pushed inside of her fold this time using his thumb to glide over her clit. She shivered and moaned as his thumb continued to glide over her clit as his two fingers pushing in and out of her and his mouth moved to her pulse point nipping, licking, and sucking whispers in her ear.

"Damn Sharon you so beautifully tight and fuck so wet."

He felt her walls contracting around his fingers and her breathing getting shallower as her climax was coming. He rubbed her clit faster and pushed his fingers deeper and then angled them up a little as he thrusted inside of her hitting her g spot perfectly feeling her body shake as her legs tightened around his waist and her nails digging into naked flesh on his back smiling as she moaned his name, god she sounded like an goddess.

"OHHHHH ANDYYYYY." She yelled biting her lower lips as her body shook as she climax. He kept his fingers inside of her as they kissed passionately. He watched her cone down from her climax and smiled at her and she slowly opened her eye and grinned at Andy.

"Damn Sharon, I want to taste you. Can I taste you Sharon?"

He stared into her gorgeous jaded eyes. She nodded her head, he smiled and moved into kiss her. He slowly removed his fingers from her center but was shocked when she took ahold of his wrist and placed his two fingers into her mouth and sucked his fingers clean of her juices.

He moaned loudly as her warm mouth covered his fingers and her tongue twirled around and in between both fingers, then bit the tip of his fingers as she slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth.

He placed her back down on the floor and watched as her green hands slid down his hairy chest and her long black nails scratched against his nipple causing him to moan. She smiled wickedly and started undoing his pants and pulled down the zipper. Pushing his pants and boxers down to his feet. Andy stepped out of his boxers and stood completely naked in front of her as his shaft saluted her.

She was about to touch his shaft but his hands held hers above her head with one of his as his hand traveled slowly from her arm down to her across her green cleavage cupping one of her breast, both moaning her breast felt heavy and full in his hand. His hand traveled to the back of her dress and pushed her body flushed against his. He kissed her as his hand slowly pulled her zipper down as the zipper made it's way to the end just above her butt. He pulled away letting her hands go and watched her push the dress off her arms and watched as she stepped out of her dress. He groan as he looked over at her beautiful green body only dressed in black lace and her black pumps.

"Beautiful." He whispered out loud.

Sharon smiled up at him and was moving her hands to remove her bra when his hands covered her. She looked up at him for a second and realized he wanted to take it off. She placed her hands to her side as she felt him unclip her bra and gently pushed the straps off her shoulders. Her breast felt heavy as her bra fell to the floor, she opened her eyes as Andy gasped at her perfectly formed breast. His hands traveled from her collar bone and hovered over green breast then went under them enjoying the full weight of her breast in his hands. Then finally he cupped both of her breast eliciting a moan from Sharon as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Andy's hands massaging her breast.

She gasped as she felt his mouth latched onto one of her nipples and hissed and his bit it and pinched the other with his fingers. Her hands went into his hair as her black nails scratched at his scalp making Andy moan against her breast.

He moved his attention to her other breast and Sharon moan loudly and panted his name. He used both of his hands and traveled down her body and hooked his fingers on the hem of her black lace panties and pulled them down along her legs. He let go of her and looked down at her naked green flesh and groaned. He placed his hands on her face and gently moved her hair to the side.

"Wow Sharon, you are so beautiful." He loved when she would bite her lower lip when she was nervous. He cupped her chin and genuinely smiled over at her. He kissed her mouth slowly as their tongues played tag. Sharon pushed Andy on the bed and grinned when he looked up at her surprised then crawled onto her bed and hovered over his saluting shaft. She licked her lips and moved her hair to the side as she lowered her face and opened her mouth licking his head and down his shaft and cupped his balls and started licking his balls then back up his shaft before fully engulfing his manhood into her mouth.

Andy moaned Sharon's name as he felt her warm tongue touch him and gliding down his shaft and thrusted his hips as she cupped her balls and she licked them and then back up his shaft moaning her name again as she took him fully into her mouth.

"Oh god Sharon, oh fuck yeah." As he put his hands in her hair.

She smiled as she continued to suck on his manhood, she hummed as she started tasting his precum in her mouth, he tasted like salty peanuts and vegetables.

She stop sucking his shaft and stood up on her knees then turned around so her center was over his face as she lowered her mouth back onto glistening shaft. She moaned as Andy's tongues licked her folds and his hands on her hips holding her steady. He moaned as he ate her out she tasted like honey and something uniquely Sharon, he's never tasted before and he couldn't get enough of. As he moved one of his hands and placed two fingers into folds.

With a pop she let go of his shaft as her eyes closed and her head fell back.

"Oh fuck Andy!" As she pushed her center into his face and he moaned. He continued to lick, suck, and thrust his fingers into center as her juices trickled down his chin. Damn it felt good hearing her moan his name and to bring her trembling with just two of his fingers and his tongue. It was like he was eating the forbidden fruit and hoped he wouldn't get casted away. Between her moans she went back to sucking his shaft and groping his balls.

"Oh damn Sharon, that feels good, fuck I'm so close." In between licking her clit and thrusting his fingers into moist center.

He didn't want to cum like this in her mouth, he wanted to feel her walls around his shaft as it sucked and swallowed his fingers. He removed his two fingers from center and placed both hands on her waist pulling her to the side. He stood on his knees and moved around so he was now sitting up and looked down over at Sharon.

Her green body and auburn hair is sweaty, her green chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, she smiled up at him. Andy helped her up as she straddled his hips, his hand in her hair and the other on her butt. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately they both moaned as her juices mixed with his salty precum. She bit his lower lip and smiled as he hissed while his hands held onto her tighter.

"Damn Sharon." He I panted between kisses.

Sharon hummed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she rubbed her wet center over his throbbing manhood.

"I want you inside me Andy."

He hummed and moved one of his hands on his shaft and ran it across her opening. He stared into beautiful green eyes as he slowly pushed his head into tight wet folds. She moaned as he was half way in her feeling her tighten more as he pushed so he waiting a few seconds he placed a hand on her face asking her if she was in any pain.

Sharon shook her head no and he brought his lips towards hers and kissed her passionately. In between kisses he would slowly moved more of his shaft into her. Swallowing her moans as he moaned when her black nails dug into his back. When he was finally sheathed inside her tight folds he held her tightly against his body. Massaging her scalp and running his other hand up and down her back.

Sharon closed her eyes tightly as his large shaft finally buried deep within her. She hummed and relaxed a little more as his hands moved into hair than the other running up and down her back and he placed a kiss on her green temple, he moved his mouth and whispered into her ear.

"I could stay like this forever with you, you in my arms hugging me tightly, your warm breath tickling my neck." He kissed her neck just below her ear.

Sharon moaned and her helps squeezed him tighter as she slowly opened her eyes and moved her face to look into his chocolate brown eyes, all she was love, love for her, love of wanting to be with her. She knew this wasn't a one night stand that this was the beginning of something special. She moved a hand to his face and ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

"I could stay like this too Andy, with you. It's been a long time since I've felt beautiful and very long time feeling wanted. Thank you Andy."

He moved his hand that was in her hair down to cup her chin, he smiled warmly at her.

"Well I'm glad you let this hot headed idiot in. You are a beautiful woman, Sharon. You really are."

She snort laughed and buried her face in his chest, causing him to laugh too holding her tightly against him.

Sharon felt his shaft twitch inside her, her eyes darkened with desire as she slowly maneuvered her hips causing him to groan as her walls hugged and squeezed him.

"Damn Sharon." As he kissed her temple.

Sharon moaned as she felt his thick shaft push deeper into her center, her walls being forced to spreading wider to let him in.

"It it hurts let me know, there are other ways I can pleases you, Sharon."

"Just give me a few minutes, I want you to stay inside of me Andy. You feel wonderful, it's just been awhile for me." Feeling embarrassed she cast her eyes to the side.

He cupped her chin again, waiting for her to look him in the eyes. "Hey, don't shy away from me, there is nothing to be embarrass about. So you haven't made love in awhile that's alright. We can take it slow and I could stop and pleasure you another way. I don't want to hurt you Sharon."

A single tear ran down her cheek with his words registering in her mind of making love, pleasuring her in a different way, and not wanting to hurt me. "Making love? Is that what we are doing?" She whispered.

He pulled out her and positioned themselves against her headboard looking over at her he wiped the single tear away with his thumb. His heart beating as her voice sounded confused and unsure of what they meant to each other and why they were here.

He cleared his throat and moved to sit in front of her. "Would that scare you if I said yes, Sharon? Would it scare you if I said that I was falling in love with you and yes in fact we will be making love? Would it?" His hand cradling her face staring into her beautiful green eyes.

She shook her head no then smiled up at him as she placed a hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. "No, it does not scare me. Are you sure about this Andy? I...I can't go back to being your enemy if this isn't truly what you want."

He placed his hands in hers as their fingers laced together like it came naturally to them. "I haven't felt this way in a long time Sharon, and I do want to be with you." Smiling back at her.

She smiled too and squeezed his hand. "So were dating?"

He laughed and pulled her into a hug rubbing his hand over her back. "Sharon Raydor, will you go out with me?"

Sharon laughed too, this was crazy. We went from two people who couldn't stand each other to falling head over heels. She pulled away her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes Andrew Flynn, I would love to go out with you!"

He stood up in his knees and watched as her green body rose on her knees smiling at him. As their arms wrapped around each other their lips touched, moans which created space for their tongues to touch. Her center yearning for him to be inside of her and his aching shaft to be buried deep inside of her.

Between heated passionately kisses. "I want you Andy." As her hand stroked his shaft up and down and smiled into their kiss as it grew bigger in her hand causing him to moan in her mouth.

He lowered her down on the bed and hovered over her body. She wasn't shy or nervous anymore, she knew where they stood and that they would face the future together. She nodded her head to let him know she was ready. He lowered himself on his knees and elbows using his right hand he took ahold of shaft and ran it over her folds.

He slowly pushed into and then pulled out then ran his head over her folds again and pushed back in. Making Sharon moan as she pushed her hips into thrust, both moaning as he was fully entered her. He stood still for a few minutes so she could adjust to his size. Sharon moved her hips letting him know she was ready. They matched thrusts slowly at first enjoying their connection and the way her walls hugged and pulled him in deeper.

"Sharon." His voice full of love as he whispered her name.

She opened her eyes as she watched him staring at her his eyes showing nothing but love and adoration. He continued to thrust into her and he could tell she was close as her nails dug into his back and her walls tightening around him.

"Oh Andy, fuck I'm so close, go faster." She panted.

He kissed her as he thrusted faster into her, swallowing her moans as she was getting closer. Her nails digging into his back possibly breaking skin but he could care less at the moment, the feel of her walls collapsing around him and her panting and moaning his name loudly drove him insane and was thrusting harder and faster into until her while body shook, her juices flowing between their legs and Sharon screaming his name.

He thrusted slowly into her feeling his own release coming, her legs tightening around his waist and her juices coaxing their hips and thighs.

"Come for me baby, I want you to come inside me." She panted into ear seductively as she sucked on his lower earlobe.

"OHHHH SHARON!" Coming hard into her as she continued to suck on his earlobe and hummed as she felt his seamen entered her.

He rolled them over so they were laying on theirs sides breathing heavy and smiling like love sick fools. He reached over and took a hold of her green hand and intertwined their fingers and brought it to her lips. She giggled as his stubble scratched her knuckles, she moved in closer as Andy laid on his back bringing her head onto his chest. Running his hands along her green back, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

He began to laugh, Sharon looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"How is this green body paint coming off? I mean we are all swear and it's not coming off. Not that I would might you were green for awhile I find it sexy."

She slapped he chest. "I have to use body wash or soap. Could you imagine the look on people faces if I came to work still green." She snorted into his chest.

"Mmmm, if you are. You should wear the witch costume. It would be... OUCH!" Andy yelled as Sharon bit his nipple hard.

Sharon glared up at him. "I will not wear that costume again, Andrew Flynn!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry geez woman!" As he rubbed his throbbing nipple.

Sharon smiled and removed his hand from his nipple. Her face slowly moving towards it.

"Sharon?" Sounding worried.

She looked up and gave him a sat smile. "I'm just giving it a kiss to show you how sorry I am." As she lowered her mouth and placed a kiss on his aching nipple, then stuck out her tongue and drew a heart over it and kissed it again.

Andy groaned as Sharon soothed his sore nipple as she placed kisses and licked a heart over it. He smiled down at her as she lifted her lips from his nipple. He pulled her up and kissed her madly.

The End


End file.
